The instant invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, such as an aircraft, in which control means, such as rudder control pedals, move relative to, and in response to the movement of, a reference component of the vehicle, such as a reclinable, translationally movable, pilot's seat.
In some aircraft, a unique method is used for repositioning the pilot in his seat. The method forces the pilot to move his feet forwardly as he is repositioned in his seat from the upright to a reclined position; and, it forces the pilot to move his feet rearwardly as he is repositioned in his seat from a reclined position to the upright position.
It is here to be noted that the aforementioned repositioning of the pilot in his seat is necessary during high "g" maneuvers encountered in high performance fighter-type aircraft.
It is also to be noted that a pilot must be able to reach and to operate the rudder control pedals of the aircraft easily, at all times, and under any conditions, e.g., while in the upright position in his seat, while in a reclined position therein, and during transit from and to any of these positions and those intermediate thereto.
As a result of all of the foregoing, a genuine pressing need has arisen for a means to ensure that the position (i.e., the location) of the rudder control pedals correspond with the position (i.e., the location) of the pilot's feet at all times.